


The Eve of the Battle

by RightNow2808



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightNow2808/pseuds/RightNow2808
Summary: It is hardest to be alone on the eve of the battle (or the missing scene in the Alexander movie).





	The Eve of the Battle

**Author's Note:**

> You can talk to me via Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/he-phae-stion-the-great

Hephaistion stepped into his king's tent some time over midnight. He had tried to sleep, but his nerves seemed to be on fire and Hypnos didn’t want to take him into his embrace just yet.

The members of Alexander’s royal guard didn’t even look at him. They stepped aside and kept the stoic expression on their faces. They weren’t allowed to tell anyone of what is going on in Alexander’s tent by night, if they liked it or not. Hephaistion knew it wasn’t right he got to visit the king’s tent whenever he wanted and the other generals didn’t, but he wasn’t ready to give up the warm hold of 

Alexander’s embrace just so the others would stop talking behind his back. 

It was cold outside and his teeth were chattering even after he was already inside Alexander’s tent. The cold just seemed to stick to his bones. Smaller fire was heating and lighting up the inside of the tent, casting its light far enough for Hephaistion to see his lover on his bed, wrapped up in furs that never failed to make him warm. 

Hephaistion’s breath, as so many times before, hitched at seeing Alexander. The king must have been awake, Hephaistion knew that Hypnos never visited him in the night before the battle. His king had just as much trouble trying to sleep as himself. Alexander was facing away from him and Hephaistion tried making as little noise as possible as he slowly neared the king’s resting place. He looked vulnerable like that, the general noted. He once again questioned the ability of the royal guard, but he knew Alexander hated it when he thought dark thoughts, so he overcame every doubt in his mind and focused on the person in front of him. 

He placed his hand on Alexander’s shoulder. The king’s body tensed for a second, before he turned around and the king and his general found themselves face to face.

“Hephaistion,” Alexander spoke. His voice sounded surprised, but Hephaistion knew the king was happy to see him. His tense posture gave away his nervousness before the battle and Hephaistion understood him completely. His own tense muscles had not been able to relax earlier when he tried to sleep either.

“You are tense, my king. I see you have not been able to fall to sleep.”

Alexander took one of his hands into his own bigger ones. 

“I’m excited for tomorrow and I can’t settle, but you, you seem dubious again, my love. What is it, clouding your thoughts?” Alexander spoke with sincerity written in his dual coloured eyes and Hephaistion immediately felt some of his worries leaving him.

“I trust you completely, Alexander, and I trust in your plan. Yet I can’t help but be a bit nervous. This is going to be a mighty battle after all.” He was looking at the floor as he was talking, almost feeling a bit ashamed at giving away such intimate feelings. A soldier, let alone a general, shouldn’t be afraid in the night before the battle. 

“Look at me, Hephaistion.” Alexander’s voice was commanding, yet gentle and Hephaistion bravely looked up. “It’s all going to be alright. You’re the best soldier, the best general there is and I trust you to trust yourself and to help me win this war. You are strong and what’s most important, you are bold and fortune favours the bold.”

Hephaistion smiled. Alexander never ceased to amaze him with his words. The king certainly knew how to use his mouth. 

“Thank you, Alexander. You really know how to put a man at ease.” Alexander smiled back. His eyes twinkled and Hephaistion knew, in that moment, that they were as ready as they could be for this battle. They had done everything they could to prepare. The plan wasn’t perfect, but it was made by Alexander and Hephaistion trusted it would work. 

“It is my pleasure, my love. Now lay down. You’re still tense and I think you need a good massage, which I’m sure I can provide,” the king spoke and scooted to the side of the bed, making place for his lover. 

“My king, it is the most nice of you to offer something like this, but you need rest more than I do and I wouldn’t want to keep you up any-“

“Nonsense! Get on the bed, Hephaistion, before I tie you to it. That’s an order!”

Hephaistion couldn’t help but smile at the playful tone in Alexander’s voice. He made a step back and under the careful watch of his king’s eyes, he slowly discarded his coat and then pushed the simple robe off his shoulders, letting both pieces of clothing fall to the floor. He untied the white cloth around his waist and remained completely bare, save for his leather sandals. 

Only then he walked towards Alexander’s bed and let himself fall on top of it. It was soft and comfortable and if he could, he would stay. 

Alexander followed his every move with hungry eyes. He rolled of the bed once Hephaistion occupied the space beside him and walked around it to kneel down on the floor beside his lover’s feet. He gently took each of Hephaistion’s strong calves into his hands and massaged them for a bit, before his fingers slid lower. He skilfully unbuckled the leather sandals and slid them off Hephaistion’s dainty, almost small feet. He started pressing small kisses to the skin immediately after. He happily sighed. For once, he could forget his responsibilities as a king and everything felt right when he was kneeling by his lover’s feet. 

Hephaistion relaxed and threw his arms back over his head, watching Alexander with dark, lust-filled eyes. After both of his sandals were on the floor, Alexander stood up after pressing one last kiss right to the general’s toe.

“Turn around. Lie on your belly and I want you completely relaxed,” he said. Hephaistion obeyed with no question. He turned his head to the side and watched as his king lit up a candle which he brought to the beside cupboard. He fished a bottle of what looked like oil and held it above the flame for a few seconds to warm the oil up. Now, you see, Hephaistion was a warrior, a little cold could never hurt him. His heart fluttered. It still shook him how deeply Alexander cared for him, even if it was just warming the oil up, although it wasn’t necessary. 

He tensed for a split second when the oil dripped upon his skin. Alexander straddled the back of his thighs and dipped the palms of his hands into the mess of oil on Hephaistion’s back, before starting to massage him. His fingers kneaded the hard flesh, digging into knots and permanently tensed muscles, trying to loosen them up.

Hephaistion groaned whenever Alexander’s fingers dug into particularly painful spot, his legs curling at the knees and thighs tensing, but he never tried to get away, deeply enjoying Alexander forcing his muscles to relax. 

“Does that feel good?” Alexander asked just before pressing his thumbs down into two small dimples at the base of Hephaistion’s spine. The general jumped, before moaning. He was so sensitive there. 

“Yes,” he gasped and although he couldn’t see him, Alexander smirked before doing it again. His hands slid back to the top of his spine where he massaged his neck and strong shoulders, before running them down Hephaistion’s ribs. The general suppressed a giggle. It tickled. 

“Alexander?” he asked softly, straining his neck to try and see his lover. 

“Yes, love?” he asked after moving his hands back to the curve of Hephaistion’s backside, where his fingers left behind skin shining with oil. His fingers dared dip in between the general’s ass cheeks and Hephaistion barely audibly gasped. It made Alexander’s blood boil and arousal spread through him like a lightning bolt. 

“Will you- will you fuck me?” Hephaistion’s eyes were shining but Alexander couldn’t see them, because the general’s hair fell over and hid his face. 

“That was my intention from the beginning,” he admitted. Hephaistion’s plea almost made him lose his breath. His fingers, still slick with oil, slipped lover while he leaned down once again to kiss the skin of Hephaistion’s neck and back, listening to the hitch of his lover’s breath. As he licked and started to suck on the soft skin, the tip of his fingers found the entrance into Hephaistion’s body and rubbed against it. The general whimpered quietly, his whole body shivering.

Keeping his fingers where they were, Alexander scooted further down on the bed, spread Hephaistion’s thighs with his free hand, before settling in between them. 

“I adore your thighs so much, Hephaistion. They are something I look forward to at the end of the day,” he mumbled with his lips pressed to the small of his back. His hands reached for the oil and he poured some over his fingers, before carefully pressing one inside. Hephaistion tensed around it, it’s been way too long since he’d had something inside, but Alexander was gentle and his kisses helped him relax and soon enough the king was able to add another. He twisted them inside and found Hephaistion’s sweet spot, pressing down on it hard enough that the general’s whole body twitched. 

Alexander got half hard the moment Hephaistion took all of his clothes, but seeing him like that, spread out in front of him, trusting him had his eager cock standing at full attention in no time. 

“You are so beautiful, my love,” he murmured. His free hand ran up and down Hephaistion’s strong back. The blue eyed man wanted to thank him and return the compliment, but everything that came out of his mouth was a rather loud whine. Alexander gently shushed him and soothingly rubbed his thumb against Hephaistion’s ass cheek. 

They couldn’t have anyone beside the royal guard hearing them. It was simply too risky. There were enough rumours as it was and they both needed to keep authority. 

Alexander moved his fingers in and out at a gentle and unhurried pace while placing kisses all over Hephaistion’s exposed skin. The general had the furs tightly fisted in his hands as he panted and tried to match the movements of his hips to those of Alexander’s fingers. It felt almost too good, it’s been way too long since he’d last been permitted to feel such pleasure. 

The king added another finger and scissored them, trying to prepare Hephaistion as much as possible. Hephaistion moaned and pressed his face down into the bed. He needed more. 

“Alexander, go on,” he gasped, “I’m ready, please-“

Alexander cut him off with a kiss he quickly pressed to his lips after Hephaistion revealed his face so he could speak. 

“Are you commanding me, my general?” he whispered, moving his lips to Hephaistion’s ear. The blue eyed man suppressed a giggle at Alexander’s playful tone. 

“I’m merely proposing, my king,” he replied. Alexander smiled and took a moment to look at his lover. Hephaistion’s cheeks were flushed and his lips bitten red. His blue eyes were barely visible for the lust expanding his pupils. He was never more beautiful than at this moment and Alexander was so happy to have him. 

“I shall... consider your proposal,” Alexander murmured against Hephaistion’s ear, before his tongue came out to lick over the shell of it. The general moaned and his hips desperately pushed back towards Alexander’s fingers. “You are like ambrosia to me. Except you... taste sweeter and you... you give me more strength.”

After his lips parted from Hephaistion’s skin, he sat back on his heels and gently pulled his fingers out of Hephaistion’s tight body. He watched, mesmerized, at his lover’s backside, feeling his cock twitch when Hephaistion’s muscles clenched in anticipation of what was to come. 

Alexander poured some more oil into the palm of his hands which he then brought down to his hard length and made sure to cover himself thoroughly in the slippery liquid. He wiped the excess of it off on the furs – they needed to shine some more anyways – before he grabbed Hephaistion’s hips and effortlessly brought him up to his hands and knees. He took a few seconds to appreciate his lover’s beautifully shaped body, from his muscled back, to his round ass and strong thighs and to his hard cock that was hanging in between those and was drooling precome over the furs underneath him. 

The king tried to memorize every last detail, just in case, if one of them were not to make it through the battle. Finally, after Hephaistion opened his sweet mouth again and started begging him to do something – anything, Alexander pressed his thighs against Hephaistion’s, took a hold of his throbbing arousal and slowly, as slowly as he could, pushed himself inside. He took a shuddering breath after his hips pressed against Hephaistion’s ass. He could barely hear the general moaning and whining for the blood rushing through his ears. 

It was everything. Hephaistion was the most beautiful when the side of his face was pressed against the furs and Alexander could see his opened mouth and closed eyes. His whole body was shaking and the muscles in his ass were clenching around Alexander, making it impossible for the king to breathe. They were both panting and in that moment they both were thinking of how difficult it was going to be for them to part once the morning would come. 

Alexander slowly withdrew his hips, completely overwhelmed by the sensations cursing through him. When he pushed back in, one of Hephaistion’s hands reached back. Alexander reached for it and grabbed it, tightly intertwining their fingers. 

With the other hand pressed down on the small of Hephaistion’s back, Alexander used his knees to kick the general’s legs further apart, before starting up a steady rhythm. Hephaistion whined and grasped tightly at his fingers like he needed this to hold on. 

“I love you,” Alexander murmured, “I love every part of you.” Hephaistion moaned again and then in between heavy pants mumbled something back, but Alexander couldn’t hear him, not until he focused on the sound of his voice. 

“Harder,” Hephaistion was telling him, “go harder, Alexander, please.”

Alexander could never deny him anything. Not that Hephaistion often used this privilege. But when he did, Alexander made his wish come true immediately. He grasped Hephaistion’s hips in both of his hands and sped up his thrusts. The tent was now filled with sounds of skin slapping skin, Hephaistion’s incoherent whining and moaning and Alexander’s grunts. 

It couldn’t last long. Not with both of them being desperate and not having each other in a while like that. Alexander’s nails dug into the skin of Hephaistion’s hips, when he felt the unmistakeable pressure building up in his belly. His grip was tight enough to leave bruises, but that was exactly what both of them desired. 

Hephaistion squeezed his eyes shut. The pleasure was so strong it was overwhelming him. His king was filling him up so good and hitting all the right places. His thighs shook with the effort of keeping his body up. He sneaked his hand underneath himself, shakily wrapping his fingers around his weeping length. His hips twitched at the first touch and he whined brokenly, torn between wanting to push his ass back onto Alexander’s cock and pressing his hips forwards to fuck his fist. 

Alexander folded himself over him, using one hand to hold himself up and pushed the fingers of the other into Hephaistion’s mouth. The general’s lips immediately closed around the digits and he greedily started to suck. 

“There you go, love, we can’t have you being that loud,” Alexander murmured, his voice raspy and strained. He licked the skin of his lover’s neck, tasting the sweat and feeling the quick pulse in the vein underneath the skin. The king was determined to make this as good as possible for the general who had done so much for him. He ignored his own pain in his thighs and back and pushed into Hephaistion with even stronger and harder thrusts, at a different angle, pushing so much deeper than before. This made the general’s back arch and lips go slack around Alexander’s fingers in a silent scream. 

He turned his head to the other side and once free of the king’s fingers invading his mouth urgently spoke up.

“Alexander, I- I will soon-“

He was cut off by Alexander swatting his hand that was still pleasuring himself away and wrapping his own spit slick fingers around Hephaistion’s throbbing cock. The general fell face first into the furs at that, his hands too weak to hold him up. 

“Go on, my love, let yourself go for me,” Alexander whispered, before straightening up and wrapping one hand around Hephaistion’s waist to keep his hips up, while the other worked at his lover’s length. There were no more sounds coming from Hephaistion except his harsh breathing and it wasn’t long before all of his muscles locked up, his breathing stopping completely and his body shaking and spasming violently as his body was pushed over a cliff. His cock jerked in Alexander’s hold, before coating his fingers in white semen.

Hephaistion took a desperate breath in after his muscles allowed him to. He could feel Alexander’s hips losing their rhythm behind him. The king licked off his seed coated fingers, before wrapping his hands around Hephaistion’s hips again. He was so close, he just needed a few more seconds. 

The sight of his lover’s spent body and his hole clenching sporadically around him brought him over the edge in no time. His knuckled whitened when he tightened his hold on Hephaistion. He threw his head back, moaning, while he filled the general up with his seed. He heard the other man cry out softly at the sensation and he laughed breathlessly. It was a beautiful sound. 

Alexander pulled out with a barely audible grunt and let himself fall down beside Hephaistion. The general smiled sleepily at him and turned around, throwing an arm around Alexander’s waist and  
resting his head on top of the king’s warm chest, damp with sweat and still rising and falling rapidly. 

“I am so happy to have you,” Alexander murmured right against the blue eyes man’s ear. Hephaistion smiled, showing off his straight white teeth. He traced his fingers over the king’s stomach, drawing random patterns.

“I could say the same,” he finally murmured and looked up into Alexander’s eyes. 

FIN


End file.
